


Holiday Cheer

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Eddie is feeling down during the Holidays, Venom wants to just make him feel better





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketsfullofmice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofmice/gifts).



Eddie sat on the fire escape of his apartment building, watching as the people in the street bustled by and knocking into each other in an attempt for who knows what. 

 

No. 

 

He knew what, he knew exactly why everyone was bumping into each other and not giving a damn about anyone else. 

 

It was December. 

 

Almost a week before Christmas and Eddie hated it, he's always hated the holidays for as long as he could remember. 

 

Last year… last year was fine but now… he wasn't sure. 

 

**What's bothering you?** The symbiote extends from his back, resting their head on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie leaned over, pressed a soft kiss to Venom's cheek and forced the biggest smile he could come up with. 

 

“Nothing love. How about we head out and get you some more tater tots? Or maybe some chocolate and I can make those chocolate dipped tater tots for you that we saw online last month?” 

 

There's a hint of joy that Eddie can feel inside of him, stemming from Venom and the fact that they would have a plate of chocolate covered tater tots for dinner, with that happening for a brief second he might be able to get the symbiote to forget that he wasn't feeling all too well. 

 

**We would very much like that. You know that Eddie. However you can't change the subject Eddie. We know that something is wrong and we want to know why. Please do not lie to us either. We understand that you have shut off some of your memories to us and it hurts that you do not feel safe enough to let us know why.**

 

Venom placed a kiss on Eddie's cheek, almost as if to soothe and comfort him. 

 

**Tell us. Please. Eddie we will not think less of you or anything.**

 

Eddie sighed. He sits up and hears the bones in his back crack just a little bit. 

 

“Can we drop the conversation please. I don't want to talk about it. Right now I just want to drink myself stupid and sleep until January if I can.” 

 

**But we do. We do not like when you're in distress. It causes us distress and makes us angry. Tell us Eddie. Please.**

 

Since bonding with Venom, Eddie had done a great job of at least hiding that much of his past from the symbiote and hearing them ask, it hit Eddie and he didn't really want to keep lying to someone he loved deeply. 

 

Eddie headed back inside of his apartment and closed the window behind him. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a few beers. Eddie popped one open and took a long sip. Eddie leaned against the kitchen counter, the words he wanted to say began to flow. 

 

“For years, it started when I was ten I never liked the holidays. My mom was always working and my dad, my dad just… drank himself stupid to forget the fact that my mom was also cheating on him with her boss. So pretty much each year it got worse and worse until by the time that I was thirteen they just didn't celebrate anything at all and mom and dad would just drop me a hundred bucks to spend on what I want.” 

 

Eddie swallowed hard, his eyes went dark as he focused on a spot on the floor. 

 

A warmth flooded through him. Eddie shut his eyes tightly and embraced the feeling of Venom around him.  

 

“So after that the holiday season never really meant much to me and up until last year, things had been fine. Then I lost Anne….” 

 

**What can we do to help you feel better?**

 

“Not much. But can you, I don't know.” Eddie bit his lip. It was almost stupid to ask yet he needed to. He wanted to make--- _ he didn't even know.  _

 

**Let us know what you want. Tell us what you need in order for us to make you feel better, happier.**

 

“I know that you can take a hard form. Do you think that maybe you can for just a little bit and hold me while we watch horrible holiday movies together?” 

 

Venom slithered from out of Eddie, taking a solid form in front of him. Eddie placed the beer onto the table and walked into Venom's outstretched arms. 

 

“ _ Whatever you wish for us to do we will do it. Now let is head to the couch and watch as you say, horrible holiday movies.”  _

 

  * ~•



 

They're maybe in their fourth movie when Eddie finally decided to look up and notice Venom staring back at him. 

 

How ever long he had been doing that, Eddie didn't know and it made him feel just a little bit better about what was coming. Christmas was a day he was dreading and he wondered if he asked Venom again to take this form would they say yes and he could spend the entire day curled up on the couch or in his bed and just spend the day together. 

 

_ “How do you feel about this?”  _

 

Eddie sat up a little bit, his body never left Venom's arms. 

 

“I'm feeling just a little bit better than I was before and I know this form isn't permanent and you can't stay like this for much longer but do you think that maybe on Christmas Day you can do this again? I won't feel like going out and mingling and I just want you to hold me.” 

 

Venom pressed a tender kiss to Eddie's forehead. 

 

_ “Whatever you want us to do. As long as it makes you feel good and happy and loved.”  _

 

Eddie snuggled closer to Venom's chest. 

 

He  **did** feel loved, he did feel good and he felt safe in Venom's arms, always felt safe when he was around the symbiote at all. 

 

Things had gotten better and then they got worse and now they're getting better again. 

 

Venom would make things better for him again. 

 

And he couldn't be happier. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
